enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Scot-free
Scot-free is the 7th episode of the second season. Synopsis When Murdoch is insulted by Gordon for being "only" a goods engine, he finds some unexpected assistance from Brendam's notorious tank engine twins to devise some payback. When a Very Important Visitor arrives, Murdoch stages a brilliant (and incredibly uncharacteristic!) prank to teach Gordon a lesson! Plot Gordon the big blue express engine is in high spirits, certain that The Fat Controller would be commending him for his (in his mind) outstanding work and would receive a special reward. One rainy evening, Murdoch, Douglas, Percy, Arthur, and James are idling in the Freight Yard listening to Gordon boast, which is most unpleasant. The others comment that Murdoch could easily take the Express as well, which Gordon considers absurd. The next morning, Murdoch is at Brendam Docks when he meets Bill and Ben, who are quick to annoy the living daylights out of the big engine, but luckily, he is saved by Salty. Later, Bill and Ben overhear The Fat Controller talking about the Flying Scotsman's arrival to the Island as a surprise for Gordon. They later tell Murdoch, and he devises a plan to pay Gordon out using this to his advantage. The next day, Murdoch complains that he doesn't feel well, and because he never complains, his driver calls to make other arrangements. Gordon is the only engine available, so the proud blue tender engines has to take the Goods Run, while Murdoch enjoys the arrival of Flying Scotsman, who is taken quite by surprise at his brother's new life as a Goods Engine! Characters *Gordon *James *Percy *Douglas *Murdoch *Bill and Ben *Salty *The Flying Scotsman *Scruff *Arthur *The Fat Controller *Edward (does not speak) *Rosamund Hatchet (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Splatter (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Brammo (cameo) *Carlo Debris (cameo) *Walter Sliggs (cameo) *Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) *Vegard (cameo) *The Doctor (cameo) *The Small Controller (cameo) *Jenny Packard (cameo) *Dex and Winslow (cameo) *The Thin Controller (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Max or Monty (cameo) *General Zen (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of The Flying Scotsman in the Enterprising Engines! Goofs *Dex and Winslow are seen at Crovan's Gate when The Flying Scotsman is arriving, but they can be spotted on the crowd moments earlier. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.55.31 AM.png|The Crowd waiting for the Flying Scotsman. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.55.39 AM.png|The crowd waiting for the Flying Sctosman. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.49.03 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura makes a cameo. Crowd surfing.jpg Scot free 38.png Yeah.jpeg Scot free 37.png Scot free 36.png Scot free 35.png Scot free 34.png Scot free 33.png Scot free 32.png Scot Free 31.png|General Zen makes a cameo Scot free 30.png Scot free 29.png Scot free 28.png Scot free 27.png Scot free 26.png Scot free 24.png Scot free 23.png Scot free 22.png Scot free 21.png Scot free 20.png Scot free 19.png Scot free 18.png The Fat Controller.jpg Scot free 17.png Scot free 15.png Scot free 14.png Scot free 13.png Scot free 12.png Scot free 11.png Scot free 10.png Scot free 9.png Scot free 7.png Scot free 6.png Scot free 5.png Scot free 4.png Scot free 3.png Scot free 2.png Murdoch and Hiro.jpg Kickin' Back.png Gordon flies through the station.jpg DriverScotfree.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Remastered Episodes